


Focus

by changgushedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Musician Semi Eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: Semi learns a bit of music therapy and makes a track to help Shirabu keep his focus while studying.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Focus

Semi Eita and  Shirabu Kenjirou were a match made in Heaven. 

Of course, neither the couple themselves or the people around them dared to say it out loud. It was just a fact that everyone silently acknowledged. Well, everyone except Shirabu, that is. 

He would sometimes catch a few words spoken in hushed whispers about how he and Semi were both similar and different in all the right ways. They perfectly complemented each other to fit together like puzzle pieces.

Shirabu thought this was bullshit. Those people knew nothing but to gossip all day about other’s love life! It wasn’t them who had to actually be in a relationship with Semi. Not that Shirabu didn’t want to be in a relationship with Semi per se but still, there were moments when he seriously questioned the sanity of his past self who agreed to it. 

Shirabu let out an exhausted sigh, stretched out his limbs and rubbed his tired eyes. He still needed to review ten pages today to prepare for the exam coming up next week. He was spending the past few days with constant studying so he would at least have the chance to keep his good grades in university. Being a medical student was not easy... Too many all-nighters, too much material to get inside his head. Shirabu could already feel his concentration slipping away.

He stood up, deciding that a break would be good for his efficiency. He stretched his arms and back, and walked to the window, pulling the curtains open and watched as people passed by their apartment building; some alone, some with others, some walking their dog. The autumn sky was dark and cloudy, it would probably rain soon and freshen up the dried soil and the polluted air.  Shirabu let his thoughts swim, pulling him further away from the textbook that laid on his desk, waiting for him.

Shirabu sighed when he realized what he was doing. He did have a problem with concentration and found himself zoning out or distracted by irrelevant things way too often. That was another reason why his relationship with Semi somehow didn’t always work out well. Semi was a musician. He enjoyed playing whatever instrument he’d gotten his hands on, tapping with his feet or his fingers, listening to music on a loud volume. These all were extremely distracting for Shirabu. Semi promised to close the door of his “studio” they sat up in the room next to their bedroom, and use headphones instead of the speakers when  Shirabu needed to focus on the upcoming exams but reality didn’t work this simply. Even though Semi tried his best, the music was part of his body and  Shirabu’s senses were overly sensitive in the silence. Silent humming, an accidental exclamation, the drumming of ten fingers, he’d heard all of them.

Shirabu never outright mentioned this to Semi, he felt that he shouldn’t complain when his partner was already trying his best for him. In addition, it wasn’t like Semi was the only thing distracting him. A car passing by, a dog’s barking,  _ his own thoughts. _

Shirabu sighed, willing himself to go back to his desk and continue studying or he would never finish. The sooner he finished, the sooner he would be able to go to bed and snuggle up to his boyfriend as a small reward.

He sat down with a resolve, put on his glasses and-

Flinched when he heard a shout from the next room. He glared at the wall separating him from the makeshift studio but the sound of rapid footsteps tapping against wooden floor made his eyes soften before opening wide in curiosity as he expected Semi’s running form appear in the door.

“Kenjirou, Kenjirou, Kenjirou!” Semi called excitedly. He had his headphones and his phone in his hand as he hurried to Shirabu.

“What is it?”

“Listen to this!” Semi shoved the phone and headphones into  Shirabu’s hands, a wide grin on his face.

Shirabu shook his head disapprovingly. “I can’t, I have to study. I’ll listen after I’m done.”

“No, I just made this for you,” Semi insisted.

Shirabu was unmoved. “Thanks but I’ll listen to it later, okay?”

Having a song dedicated to him wasn’t anything new. Semi wrote tons of songs about or for  Shirabu , claiming that  Shirabu was his muse or similarly cheesy lines.  Shirabu received songs for birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine’s Day, Christmas, etc. It was not enough to prioritize it over his education. His exam had a deadline, his time with Semi was forever.

However, Semi seemed extra insistent today. Irritated, he took the headphone from  Shirabu’s lap and placed it on the younger one’s head. “I’ve been trying to make a song that helps you focus better when you’re studying. It should be a melody that’s steady, tunes out the little noises but doesn’t distract you.”

“Does something like that even exist?”  Shirabu stared at him skeptically. 

“Sure, it does. I’ve read a bunch of articles and a few books about it,”  Semi said with a proud grin. 

“And you made a song like that for me?” 

“Well, we’ll see if I actually managed to do that after you listened to it.” Semi took his phone and played the melody, gesturing  Shirabu to  go back to studying while he distanced himself and sat on the bed. 

Shirabu listened to the melody that played on repeat. It was nice and calming and had something of that style Semi seemed to inflect into all of his creations, a certain atmosphere that screamed ‘Semi Eita’. An atmosphere Shirabu loved. It soothed his anxious mind and he made an attempt to read the biology text in front of him. 

Before  Shirabu even realized it, he reached the end of the section he assigned for himself for today.  He read through all of those ten pages without falling out of focus and stopping.  He just read while the pleasant melody played in his ears, cancelling out every other noise and distraction.  Shirabu felt touched. Semi really did make something for him to help with focusing in his own way.  He almost felt like tearing up. He rubbed his eyes, telling himself that he was only too stressed and exhausted, he definitely wasn’t crying because  he felt an overwhelming wave of love for Semi rush over him. 

He slowly took off the headphones and placed it on the table. 

“You done? How was it?” Semi glanced his way and sat up on the bed, looking at  Shirabu expectantly. 

Shirabu didn’t say anything, just walked over to Semi, stood between his legs and hugged him tight. 

“Thank you,” he muttered, a faint blush  dusting his cheeks. 

Semi smiled, “So, I take it it’s good, huh?”

“ Mhm , it’s perfect,”  Shirabu nodded. 

The exhilarating feeling of success washed over Semi and he felt like he was flying over the moon. Finally, after so much trial and error, he managed to create something on his own  that would help  Shirabu . It was the best reward for his hard work. 

“Then I’m glad,” he sighed, unable to stop grinning, and  he tightened his arms around his boyfriend before falling backwards on the bed with  Shirabu landing on his chest. 

“Hey!”  Shirabu yelled but Semi pushed his head back to rest in the crook of his neck. 

“ Sleep. You worked hard today,” he said,  brushing his fingers through  Shirabu’s soft locks and the other man slowly relaxed. 

Shirabu inhaled Semi’s scent that he started to associate with home and closed his eyes. “Make me more  songs for studying?” he mumbled against Semi’s skin. 

Semi’s breath got caught in his throat. He created so many tracks about or for  Shirabu but this was the first time that he was  _ asked  _ to make more. 

“I’ll make you an entire album,” Semi said, and he was a hundred percent sure that he’d fallen asleep with the widest grin on his face that night because as for his heart, it could’ve burst from all the happiness he’d felt. 


End file.
